epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Star wars fan331/Mike Shinoda vs Eminem
Epic Rap Battles Of Fiction Mike Shinoda Vs Eminem Begin! Verse 1 Eminem: Hi my name Eminem and I'm an Old School Rapper here to tell you shut your crap up. are you even a rapper I mean you do Rap in a rock Band. im not even a fan of the music man stop bustin rhymes like you know what's up. because I'm a rap god I'm not afraid to beat you in this battle mike just face it. my main thing is to stop you from becoming a rapper more popular than me. mike Shinoda: I'm gonna make you numb because your dumb and I've had it with your dumb shit. in the end it won't matter because I'll win the battle bitch just quit rapping you depressed rapper. just remember the name next time you step up to me. because what I've done is nothing of your business. Verse 2 Eminem: I've heard all your music and I heard you and some other guy rip to him. i'll make you trip and fall with my good rhymes and your pathetic songs are edgy and made an emo generation. you said you made a hip hop side project but where the hell is it I can't even find any other song. im Slim Shady don't forget it you bitch. mike shinoda: who the hell is this guy anyway I'm one stop closer and I'm about to break. and your getting beneath my skin when I'm breaking the habit and I wanna find your sick shit you awful mutt. your a butt and somewhere I belong is a top rapper your old albums made these weird noises and now they don't. Royale Machine Gun Kelly: welcome to hotel diablo where you won't be sorry yo. im talking to you and you Hollywood whores are bad and I'm having beef with Eminem mike so step the fuck off. im the big bad bully of the rap game and idk why I'm playing with ya so stop it now. and don't make it worse because I'm here to take the crown so you can drown in sorrow, mc Ride: looks like the experimental rapper has come to say beware of my rapping. im rapping you in a game because I'm the lord of the game I have a little bit of fame and you guys have a lot. you have no love and I'm above this thing I'm staying noided. im avoiding you crazy ass rappers from get gotting the spot light. because this battle is mine and it's the year of the snitch. deuce: I'm rapper no.5 in America I won't blame you. its the same shit all the time so let's get this battle crackin' i don't give a fuck what you think and say because deuce will win this whole battle anyway. let me start I'm your nightmare I'm the one to win this I came to party in this battle. so seal your shit and shut your lips. kid rock: I'm here to server you grit sandwiches for breakfast I'm the American bad ass here to make this battle fast. im the mass of this thing I changed my style a little bit now then Eminem you can't be here Stan wants to talk to you. Mike break Linkin park up without Chester. MGK stop bullying Eminem. Mc ride stop this shit your the footage I've seen from your fever. And deuce you didn't come to party you just fucked it up and I'm gonna win because my name is kid rock. tyler,the creator: I'm here to save the trouble from you other dumb rappers while your crapping other peoples fame. in this game you get lots of money because I'm here to give you an earfquqke. igor is here to stop y'all out of here and I'm there so ok. Macklemore: you can't hold us so save me I'm here to open the thrift shop. not even I can give myself up with all that shit you call art I got Ryan Lewis with me and I'm not even surprised. just get out and quit I'm here to screw it up. Eyedea: you have no eyedea what's going on you no abilities to stop me while the monster inside has been realeased. ill still smile while I diss your asses you can't even miss me by a mile you know that mike shinoda please don't cry. Eminem your not a rap god. MGK get out of hotel diablo you've been evicted. Mc ride your bad is just weird noises. Deuce I'm your nightmare. Kid rock go back to rap and stop being a country artist. Tyler what the hell did you create all you made was IGOR and he's not happy. Macklemore stop buying shit at the thrift shop. The best Eyedea there will be is me winning. who won? Who's next? You decide epic rap battles of fiction. Category:Blog posts